


Flying, Falling

by LaughingThalia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying. He was flying above New York what's that down there? Is that Thor? And the other Avengers! In battle! Why aren't I down there helping? Because of the nuke on my back, I'm flying towards a worm hole. I can't breathe. Flying. No not flying. Falling. I was falling towards the streets of Manhattan. I was going to die. I hit the ground. BAM! I was already dead.</p><p>Steve comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying, Falling

Flying. He was flying above New York what's that down there? Is that Thor? And the other Avengers! In battle! Why aren't I down there helping? Because of the nuke on my back, I'm flying towards a worm hole. I can't breathe. Flying. No not flying. Falling. I was falling towards the streets of Manhattan. I was going to die. I hit the ground. BAM! I was already dead.

Tony woke up screaming and thrashing about on the sofa in the Living room which is now referred to as the common room because that's where the Avengers hang out together. Last night they had been watching a The Hobbit trilogy and Tony had fallen asleep, everyone else had gone back to their own rooms.

Steve being the soldier he was had woken up at his usual time despite having stayed up half the night with the others, at 6 O'clock he was already showered, dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. He was humming an old 1940's song as he made scrambled eggs but stopped when he heard Tony screaming in the other room. He turned off the stove and rushed into the common room to find a very panicked looking Tony Stark thrashing around on the sofa. He sat up straight breathing heavily and looked crazily around the room as if something was going to attack him. When his eyes fell on Steve he looked slightly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed and he looked away.

Steve asked concerned "Nightmare?" Tony nodded "Yeah I know the feeling... want to talk about it?" Steve sympathised

Tony raised an eyebrow "I'm not much of a sharer and no offence Capsicle but you're not the best comforter either."

Steve shrugged "There's a first time for everything."

"Well ok then... My dream started off pretty well I was just flying over New York and then I see Thor, being the most noticeable and then I see you guys and your mid battle and art first I can't see what's going on and then I realise you're fighting the chatari and I'm thinking why aren't I helping. And I realise it's because there's a freaking Nuke on my back and I'm flying straight into a worm hole that I hadn't seen before and when I flew in I couldn't breathe and... I died."

"What?"

"I was dead Steve! Hulk didn't catch me, he didn't wake me up I just fell and died and I was dead and I felt dead. That whole thing when you wake up before you hit the ground, yeah that isn't real! I don't have that! I just die and wake up."

Steve frowned worriedly "You make it sound like it's happened before."

"Try every night since the Battle of Manhattan."

"WHAT! Tony why didn't you say anything!? We're your team and your friends we could have helped you. I mean you'd be a fool to think that none of us hadn't had nightmares!"

Tony scoffed "Well Spangles you haven't mentioned any nightmares until now you hypocrite!"

"What, do you want me to tell you all about my dreams now? Because you're an even worse comforter than me!"

"Excuse me but you haven't even attempted to comfort me yet!"

The two laughed for a while and then suddenly Tony's laughter turned into sobs. Steve looked at him in alarm unsure of how to react, he did the first thing that came to his mind and hugged Tony in a comforting way tucking Tony's head underneath his chin. He let Tony cry into his chest and Steve started to relax even if the situation was still totally bizarre. Steve had never been this close physically to Tony and from where he was sitting he could smell Tony's shampoo, it was apple; he could also smell the oil and grease from the workshop. Steve had never liked the smell of oil but on Tony it was almost infectious, he buried his nose in Tony's hair and Tony went rigid. Oh God, he messed up. What was he thinking! This situation was already awkward enough without Steve sniffing Tony's hair.

Tony pulled away slightly and Steve let his arms back to his sides, his cheeks were reddening and he was pleading with them for it to stop. Just as he thought Tony was gonna call him a weirdo for sniffing his hair and make fun of him for the rest of the month, Tony leaned forward again but instead of hugging Steve he pressed his lips against his and kissed him passionately.

Steve's mind went blank all he could think about were Tony's lips on his; Tony's tongue in his mouth; Tony's hands running up and down his body, sliding under his shirt and stroking his back. Tony pulled away slightly so he could feel his hot breath on his cheeks and whispered "I love you."

Steve didn't know how to respond his feelings were all out of balance. After about 15 seconds of Steve not answering, Tony pulled back completely taking Steve's silence as a rejection. He stuttered out "I mean... uuum..."

"Tony-"

"No no! It's fine, I mean what was I thinking!" a nervous laugh rose from his throat

"Tony-" Steve tried again

"I mean you're from the 40's you probably have never thought about any guy like that especially not me! I mean you knew my father! And-"

Steve kissed Tony shutting him up he pulled back to see the stunned face of Tony Stark "I love you too Tony."


End file.
